


Hypocrite

by LuceInTheSky



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Parenting one shot, mentions of Charlie Budd, teenage ella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuceInTheSky/pseuds/LuceInTheSky
Summary: David and Ella get into an argument and Julia intervenes. There is a conversation between David and Julia and then we see Mum!Julia comforting Ella. This is set in a different universe than How Our World Gets Made. David and Julia are married, but don't have any children of their own; it's just Ella and Charlie.
Relationships: David Budd - Relationship, David Budd/Julia Montague
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Hypocrite

David and Ella stood in their tv room, feet apart, their voices rising in frustration.

“Why can’t I go?”

“Because I said so.”

Ella’s arms were crossed in front of her, “That’s not a reason, Dad. I need a reason.”

“I found out her age.”

“What’d you do a background check on her?” She put her hands on her hips now, “Are you fucking kidding me?”

David said nothing, looking down at his feet.

“Answer me.” Still no response. 

His daughter scoffed, moving further away from him in disbelief. “Unbelievable! I’m 18, Dad! I’m not a little girl anymore! You don’t care about the girls Charlie goes out with. What difference does it make with me?”

Her father remained quiet, he knew she was right. 

“You’re such a bloody hypocrite!” Ella stormed upstairs, passing Julia as she came down.

“What was that all about?” Julia looked back over her shoulder, hearing Ella’s bedroom door slam shut, and then stood across from him when she reached the bottom of the stairs. 

David released a long sigh before answering, “She wants to go on a date but I told her no.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t want her to.”

“That’s not an answer, David.”

“The girl...she’s older. I’m not comfortable with it,” he said, avoiding her gaze.

“How much older is she?”

“She’s 22.”

She glared at him. Was he serious? “David...,”

“No, Julia. Four years might not seem like a lot, but Ella is still a child.”

“One, she’ll be 19 next week. And two, I think you’re forgetting the age difference between us. It’s more than four years.”

“It’s different.”

“How?” Julia folded her arms over her chest, challenging him. 

“Because we were both adults when we got together. We knew what we wanted.”

She snorted, “I seem to remember it quite differently.”

“Don’t,” he warned, he was not in the mood for them to start teasing each other. This was serious. “We made that choice together.”

“You are really coming up with the worst excuses.” She shook her head, taking a deep breath, “I don’t understand why you can’t let her go have fun. It’s not like she’s going to end up pregnant.”

“Jesus, Julia! I know that!”

“Then what’s the real problem here because I can’t seem to find one?”

David was at a loss for words. If anyone could challenge him, it was his wife.

“She’s a very responsible girl. She makes good choices. She’s always had high marks in school, she’s never late for curfew. What’s the harm in letting her go on one date?”

He had moved to sit in a chair, rubbing his temples. Sometimes he forgot she had once been a barrister. Damn she was good.

“We don’t force the children into gender stereotypes in this house. Whatever we allow Ella to do, Charlie can do, too. And vice versa. We said that from the beginning. So, if you’re going to treat your daughter this way, then she’s right, you are a hypocrite.”

Julia turned away from him and made her way back up the stairs, knocking on Ella’s door gently.

“Come in.”

Upon entering the room, she found the teen laying face down on her bed, her head buried in a pile of pillows.

She walked across the room to the bed, sitting down, and brushed a few fingers through Ella’s hair. She remained silent, giving her a moment to gather her thoughts. Whenever she went to comfort one of the children, it had become a habit for her to wait for them to speak first.

After a moment, Ella rolled over looking her step-mother in the eye. “It really pisses me off when he does that.”

Julia nodded, “I know.”

“I get that things are a bit different. They’re always going to be, but at some point he has to stop.”

Julia remained silent, letting her talk out her feelings.

“I know he doesn’t have a problem with me liking girls. He’s been very clear about that and has always been supportive. You both have.” There was a small smile that tugged on Julia's lips. Ella was grateful for their support. They knew that. But there were times she felt they didn’t know just how much.

“But sometimes I feel like whenever I say I’m going on a date with someone, he totally changes.” She shook her head, “I don’t get it.”

Julia shrugged, “I don’t either and I can’t speak for him but...you know...you are an adult now. You’re perfectly capable of making your own decisions.” 

Ella sat up, “He doesn’t seem to think so.”

“Listen, I don’t want to put a strain on the relationship you have with your father. If you really want to go, you should. But you have to talk to him. You can’t just run off without us knowing where you are. He may not be a bodyguard anymore, but all of those instincts are still there.”

“I’m not a baby. He has to learn that I’ve grown up. He can’t protect me forever.”

“That’s true, but I think you need to be fair to him. No matter what, you will always be his baby. And Charlie will, too. That’s just how being a parent works.”

Ella rolled her eyes slightly. She knew Julia was right, but damn it, she didn’t want to be the one to give in first. 

“I may not have a child of my own, but you know I consider the two of you mine...so I get where he’s coming from.”

Julia patted Ella’s thigh and stood, “Talk to him. You might be able to change his mind.” She gave her a smile as she left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Ella stayed on her bed for a while contemplating Julia’s words and then finally worked up the courage to talk to her father. 

As she went back downstairs, she found her father staring at the tv, flipping through the channels. When she sat down beside him, he quickly glanced over at her and then his eyes went back to the tv.

“Can we talk?” She pulled her legs up under herself, wrapping her cardigan tighter around her arms.

David nodded.

“Before you say anything, I want to apologize for the way I behaved.” He tried to interrupt her, but she stopped him, “No...now that I’ve had some time to think about it...I understand where you’re coming from. And I’m sorry.”

He sat up straighter, biting back a knowing grin.

“But...you have to realize that I’m not a little girl anymore. I know that’s hard for you. You’ve always had a protective nature. Mum once told me that it’s always been a part of you. However,” she looked down, twiddling her thumbs, taking a moment before she continued, “that doesn’t mean you have to treat me any differently than Charlie. We’re both responsible, especially me. I think I’ve proven that to you more than once.”

“Aye,” he nodded, “ya have.”

She turned her body toward him fully, “Then you have to trust me. I know what I’m doing and if anything, I got my good instincts from you. If I ever feel uncomfortable with a girl, even an older one, I will remove myself from the situation. I’m not going to do anything unsafe. I’m not going to pack my bags and run off with her in the middle of the night after one date.”

David chuckled, nodding his head. Ella was independent and smart, but one thing she wasn’t was impulsive. And every day, he asked whatever higher being controlled the universe that never changed.

“You know...I’m going to be in my twenties soon.”

“Aye, I don’t know where the time has gone. I can’t believe you’re almost done with school. You’ll be moving out soon I suppose?”

Ella shrugged, “Maybe. But, to be honest, I like living here with you and Julia. You guys have made this a good home.”

“Thanks, El. That means a lot!”

“Of course,” she nodded her head, “But I’ll remind you again, that doesn’t mean I’m your little girl who’s going to live here forever.”

David chuckled, “I know.”

She leaned forward hugging him, “I love you, Dad!”

“I love you, too, sweetheart!”

He knew that, of course he did. He’d known that all along. There would be a day when she would grow up and no longer be the little girl with long brown braids who liked to be carried on his shoulders. Or the little girl who liked to go roller skating in the park. The little girl who, when he’d come home from work, would immediately run to tell him what she had learned at school. The little girl who could brighten up his day with a small hug. Or the little girl who would fall asleep with her head tucked under his chin when she just wanted to be held. No, she was becoming a woman who was strong and ambitious and knew exactly what she wanted in life. And every so often, when he was lucky, he would occasionally see a glimpse of that little girl. And he would be reminded everything was alright.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to take a break from Another Reason to Celebrate because I wasn't feeling it. I'd worn myself out creatively over the last few months, but then I found this one-shot I had written a while back so I thought I would post this to tide you over until I'm back in the groove. Another Reason to Celebrate chapter 6 COMING SOON!


End file.
